Red no More
by l-s-wild
Summary: Uma "continuação" por assim dizer de Red Kryptonite, onde veremos Cat finalmente se vingando de Kara, de um jeito bem prazeroso.
A/N: Demorei mas voltei pessoinhas, sorry :3

Aqui está a prometida vingança de Cat depois dos acontecimentos de Red K, espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto gostaram da outra.

(Não recomendo ler em público)

* * *

Três dias. Foi o tempo que durou o efeito de seja lá o que fosse que mudou Kara radicalmente e que mais tarde descobriu ser um tipo alterado de kriptonita. E agora, uma semana depois, o momento para vingança havia chegado.

Durante três dias Cat Grant teve as mais insanas experiências sexuais que nunca pensou que teria em toda sua vida. Kara era como uma máquina de sexo; transaram em todas as superfícies possíveis em todo o andar de seu escritório, no banheiro de uma boate - e negaria até seu último suspiro que gostou - no apartamento de Kara e em sua mansão enquanto Carter estava na escola, na parede de um beco escuro, em um quarto de hotel de luxo e no elevador de tal hotel e muitos outros lugares que nem conseguia lembrar. Três dias e desmaiou exausta mais vezes do que em toda sua vida, gozou mais que em todos os anos de casada e teve mais ejaculações femininas do que achou ser possível. Foram os melhores três dias de sua vida, seu corpo ainda não tinha se recuperado da maratona de sexo e mesmo após uma semana, ainda tinha marcas arroxeadas em alguns lugares de seu corpo, no entanto, tudo só servia para lembrar da loucura mais deliciosa que já lhe aconteceu.

Contudo, não podia esquecer que em momento algum esteve no controle e sendo Cat Grant a rainha da mídia, não podia deixar isso de lado. Kara havia lhe tirado o poder e agora pagaria por isso; de um jeito muito prazeroso. Terminando de arrumar o cabelo ouviu a campainha tocar e sem pressa alguma desceu para abrir a porta. Não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao encontrar sua assistente e super-heroína de National City em um belo vestido preto parada na entrada.

"Vejo que seguiu as regras como ordenei." Notou dando espaço para a outra entrar. Um aceno foi tudo o que recebeu. "Venha." Fechou a porta e seguiu para a escada, não olhou uma vez sequer para trás; sabia que a garota estava seguindo obedientemente.

Andou até o final do corredor e abriu uma porta que continha mais um lance de escadas do outro lado que levava ao sótão. Sorriu satisfeita ao ver a mais nova parada na porta com uma expressão espantada no rosto.

"O-o que é tudo isso?" Perguntou observando o sótão que aparentemente virou um quarto com uma enorme cama bem no centro, algemas na cabeceira de ferro, o que parecia ser um balde de gelo no criado mudo e um chicote do lado.

"Isso é como vou te mostrar quem realmente tem o poder." Respondeu arregaçando as mangas da camisa e puxando por seus antebraços. "Venha." Esticou a mão.

Hesitante pegou na mão oferecida e deu passos lentos até estar parada de frente para sua chefe e soltar sua mão.

"Quero que dê uma volta pra eu te ver. Lentamente." Observou com total atenção. "Mal pude admirar seu corpo nesse belo vestido preto quando me levou para aquela boate. Você parece deliciosa, ainda mais com esses óculos." Se aproximou tocando na armação do óculos, a ponta de seus dedos descendo levemente pelo rosto macio, contornando os lábios rosados com seu polegar, para então apertar-lhe o maxilar com força e colidir seus lábios em um beijo voraz.

"Você é uma boa garota, não é?" Recebeu um aceno como resposta. "Mas foi uma garota má e fez o que não devia, não é?" Mais um aceno. "Está pronta para receber sua punição?" Um terceiro aceno; percebeu que a garota estava um pouco nervosa. "Não fique nervosa, não vai doer...muito." Sussurrou a última palavra em seu ouvido, mordendo com força o lóbulo para provar seu ponto.

Sem pressa, desceu as mãos pelos braços definidos até mãos delicadas, passou então para a cintura fina, indo para as costas e traçando-lhe a espinha por cima do tecido preto.

"Você está tão sexy. Sua beleza é natural Kara, melhor do que qualquer fantasia ou atriz que possa existir." Elogiou entre mordidas e chupões no pescoço da mais nova. "Isso me deu uma ideia. Não saia daqui." Sem esperar uma resposta, desceu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Kara ficou completamente parada, apenas correndo os olhos pelo quarto que se encontrava. Não sabia se deveria se sentir empolgada, nervosa, ansiosa ou até mesmo com medo do que poderia acontecer. Lógico que sabia ser impossível Cat lhe machucar de verdade, mas isso não impedia de sentir um pouco de medo sobre o que tudo aquilo poderia significar para seu relacionamento com sua chefe. Porém, antes que pudesse se aprofundar em tais pensamentos ouviu passos na escada e em segundos a figura de Cat adentrou o quarto novamente, dessa vez carregando uma câmera e um tripé.

"Devo confessar que sempre quis achar a pessoa perfeita para filmar durante momentos de paixão e luxúria e você, Kara Danvers, é a mulher perfeita. Esse vestido preto que cola em seu corpo como uma segunda pele, os óculos de grau que te deixam sexy, a inocência e timidez em seu rosto; tudo isso só serve para me tentar mais. E sabe qual a melhor parte?" Continuou sem esperar uma resposta. "Eu _vou_ gravar tudo, você é minha hoje e eu vou aproveitar cada minuto agora e todas as vezes que eu rever." Sorriu maliciosa ajustando só mais um pouco o tripé e então voltando para o lado da mais nova. Subindo a mão pelas costas dela chegou ao zíper e o abriu, fazendo questão de tocar o máximo de pele possível.

"Deite-se na cama." Ordenou.

Kara estava mais do que arrepiada com todos os toques, mal podia controlar as reações de seu corpo que estava inundado em sensações diferentes. Sua mente só processava os comandos dados pela voz sedutora em seu ouvido.

Com pernas fracas, engatinhou pela enorme cama e deitou de costas, sua cabeça apoiada no travesseiro macio. Quando olhou para Cat novamente, notou que a mesma estava atrás da câmera, filmando cada movimento seu, não pode deixar de se surpreender quando sentiu seu ventre se contrair em antecipação do que viria a seguir e como tudo aquilo parecia proíbido e instigante ao mesmo tempo.

"Melhor estar pronta para o que vem agora." Cat avisou indo em direção a cama, seu olhar vidrado no corpo forte e semi nu em sua cama.

Durante os dias que sua assistente estava sob o efeito da kriptonita vermelha, não pôde aproveitar muito o corpo que tanto mexia com o seu. Estava sempre recebendo prazer, atenção, mas dificilmente conseguia retribuir; parecia que era negado de propósito a ela tudo aquilo que mais queria. Sentindo seu corpo vibrar em antecipação não se negou mais o contato com a pele branca, subiu a ponta dos dedos do abdômen até o braço direito da garota, se orgulhando dos arrepios que causava. Prendeu a mão na algema de couro e então fez o caminho de volta com a ponta dos dedos, dessa vez descendo até a ponta dos pés e prendendo-o também. Fez a mesma coisa com o lado esquerdo, porém dessa vez começando com o pé. Não podia negar que era uma cena para admirar, ver a super-heroína de National City amarrada a uma cama, semi nua, respiração acelerada, pupilas dilatadas acompanhando cada movimento seu como uma águia e mesmo tendo o conhecimento de que a garota tinha força para se soltar a qualquer momento, sabia que não o faria. No entanto, não ficou parada para observar, foi até o criado-mudo e tirou da gaveta uma tesoura. Dirigindo-se novamente para a cama, cortou o sutiã vermelho no meio, sem aviso, expondo os seios perfeitamente redondos que antes estavam escondidos pelo tecido. Com um sorriso divertido, desceu a ponta gelada da tesoura pelo abdômen liso até chegar no último pedaço de pano que cobria aquilo que mais desejava. Cuidadosamente, cortou as duas tiras ao redor do quadril soltando o material do corpo.

Kara soltou o ar que estava prendendo quando a última tira foi cortada, seu coração pulsava sangue por todo seu corpo com toda a força e velocidade possível. Seus sentidos estavam mais sensíveis do que nunca e podia sentir cada toque em seu corpo por menor que fosse, podia ouvir cada som feito por seu corpo ou o de sua chefe, e definitivamente podia sentir o cheiro de excitação que preenchia todo o quarto, e o mais importante; tudo estava concentrado dentro do quarto, seus sentidos não passavam das portas ou janelas.

"Você já está molhada para mim Kara? Hm?" Provocou puxando o tecido escurecido da calcinha, expondo seu prêmio. Passou o dedo indicador pelo sexo de sua assistente, coletando o máximo possível de sua essência e levou-o até a boca, nem se preocupar em esconder o gemido de prazer ao sentir o sabor.

"Senhorita Grant…" Uma súplica. Não se sentia nem um pouco super nesse momento, seu corpo já estava a beira do prazer só com a visão de sua essência se perdendo nos lábios carnudos que tanto desejava possuir novamente.

"Sim, Kara?" Tentou soar inocente.

"Eu-eu…" Não sabia o que dizer, deveria pedir? Implorar para que fosse tocada? Beijada?

Cat não podia se conter ao ver desespero e confusão nos olhos azuis, a garota não sabia o que fazer ou como dar voz ao que queria, ao que seu corpo desejava e isso era perfeito. Até o final da noite Kara saberia vocalizar o que queria e entenderia o que verdadeiro poder.

"Shh. Eu sei do que você precisa." Acariciou-lhe a bochecha. "Vamos começar?" Roubou um beijo de tirar o fôlego e foi em direção ao criado-mudo pegar o balde de gelo e o chicote. "Não ouse bloquear os seus sentidos ou diminui-los. Quero que sinta tudo." Avisou antes de começar a acariciar o corpo da assistente com a franja do chicote, deixou o balde ao lado do travesseiro e enchendo o pulmão de ar desceu o chicote no seio direito da garota. O grito que escapou os lábios rosados logo virou gemido ao sentir uma pedra de gelo sendo colocada por cima da marca vermelha do chicote, em cima do mamilo. Cat seguiu com o mesmo procedimento por cada parte do corpo até que não pudesse enxergar um pedaço de pele que não fosse avermelhada ou molhada com o gelo que derretia com o calor emanado. Ao sentir a última chicotada Kara estava uma bagunça, os olhos fechados, cabeça jogada para trás, gemidos passando por seus lábios, sem medo, pele completamente avermelhada, sua essência escorrendo entre suas pernas, passando por seu ânus e encharcando o lençol. No entanto, Cat não tinha acabado ainda e colocando o chicote sobre a cama foi até o balde e mergulhou as mãos na água com gelo por alguns instantes e retirou, voltando para a cama, se ajoelhando entre as pernas de Kara e começando a massagear os músculos ainda quentes com suas mãos gélidas.

"Cat, por favor." Implorou. Sentia como se seu corpo fosse explodir de tantas sensações, como uma sobrecarga de sentidos prestes a explodir. Estava tão perto de ter um orgasmo e nem tinha sido tocada intimamente ainda.

"Por favor o que? Preciso que me diga o que quer Kara." Saiu de cima da cama para secar as mãos em uma toalha guardada dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo.

"Me toque. Me faça gozar. Eu imploro." Estava quase chorando de frustração, seu corpo já sentindo falta das mãos gélidas que lhe tocavam segundos antes.

"Tudo tem seu tempo querida, não se esqueça que essa é sua punição _e_ se você se comportar e aceitar seu castigo como uma boa garota, pode ser que no final eu lhe deixe gozar." Foi até o lado direito da cama e desatou a algema da cabeceira e do pé da cama, levando os membros ainda amarrados para o lado esquerdo, forçando o corpo da mais nova de lado ao atar junto com as outras algemas. "Você tem uma bunda linda, firme e macia, redonda, sempre quero tocá-la quando vejo coberta pela saia vermelha do uniforme de Supergirl. E tão branca, aposto que marca tão fácil quanto o resto de seu corpo." Disse tudo isso acariciando tal região, apertando sem muita força.

Kara gemia com cada toque, massagem e palavra que Cat dizia. Seu corpo quase não aguentava mais tal tortura. Nada em Krypton preparou-a para tanto prazer, tantas sensações diferentes sendo forçadas ao mesmo tempo. Podia sentir seu ventre começando a se contrair, o líquido em seu sexo escorrendo e deixando suas coxas meladas.

"Vamos testar quão rápido essa sua linda bunda fica completamente vermelha." Deu um tapa leve antes de mergulhar as mãos no balde agora cheio de água gelada.

Não perdendo tempo apertou a bunda de Kara com as duas mãos com força, apenas para deixar a sensação gelada ser absorvida pela pele macia, então levantou uma das mãos e desceu com toda a força que tinha e massageou logo em seguida, observando excitada a marca vermelha de sua mão aparecendo quase que no mesmo instante. Os gemidos e grunhidos de prazer lhe incentivavam a continuar e estavam causando um estrago em sua calcinha com toda certeza; sua assistente era a coisa mais deliciosa de se provar, tocar, testar, sentir.

Kara abriu os olhos em espanto ao sentir os sinais de um orgasmo se aproximando, e rápido. Seria impossível controlar, mesmo que tentasse com todas as suas forças não seria possível. Cat ficaria furiosa, mas já era tarde e quando percebeu já estava se entregando ao prazer ao sentir a mão de Cat colidindo mais uma vez com a pele avermelhada de sua bunda.

Cat por sua vez estava sem reação, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O corpo da garota estava tremendo com o que assumiu ser um orgasmo e o mais incrível é que não tinha lhe estimulado intimamente para tal acontecimento. Ficou parada observando até notá-la acalmando e a respiração voltando ao normal, saindo de seu pequeno transe.

"Você… Acabou de ter um orgasmo?" Perguntou ainda um pouco incrédula.

Totalmente envergonhada Kara apenas acenou que sim, respirando fundo para sussurrar "me desculpe" olhando para o chão.

"Isso foi inesperado, no mínimo. Mas mesmo assim você não deveria ter me desobedecido. Infelizmente sua punição ficará um pouco pior." Terminou de falar e começou a desabotoar a camisa lentamente. Puxou as mangas de volta para os pulsos e tirou a camisa, os seios ainda escondidos em um sutiã azul escuro. Deixou a peça de roupa em cima do criado-mudo, desatou novamente a mão e pé da garota e voltou-a pra posição anterior, tirou a calça largando o item no chão mesmo, foi até o tripé e o moveu para o lado da cama, pegando o ângulo perfeito para o que pretendia fazer.

Subindo na cama, engatinhou até estar sentada no abdômen liso, sua calcinha molhada fazendo contato com a pele quente, sentiu-a respirar fundo e prender a respiração por alguns instantes, seu sorriso aumentando com cada resposta que ganhava do corpo sob o seu.

"Quero que preste muita atenção Kara, não desvie sua atenção por nada." Com isso puxou a própria calcinha para o lado e começou a tocar seu sexo lentamente, primeiro com um dedo, subindo e descendo, buscando sua essência que escorria de sua entrada e lubrificando todo o resto. Deixou um baixo gemido de prazer escapar ao finalmente sentir um pouco de alívio.

Kara não podia estar mais hipnotizada pela cena, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, seu sexo se contraia desesperadamente, podia sentir sua excitação aumentando novamente; tudo em seu corpo gritava para se soltar e pegar aquilo que tanto queria.

"Nem pense em se soltar." Cat gemeu, perdendo o tom de seriedade. Tinha adicionado mais um dedo a equação e podia sentir seu corpo respondendo rapidamente, sabia que não ia demorar muito para que fosse tomada por um orgasmo e o olhar de desejo e fome em Kara só a excitava mais.

Kara por sua vez estava usando tudo de si para não arrebentar as amarras e devorar Cat. Podia sentir o cheiro de sexo, sua boca salivava quase sentindo o gosto de sua chefe, relembrando todas as vezes que teve sua língua enterrada entre aquelas pernas macias. Seu corpo tremia com a força que fazia para se segurar, o lençol entre suas pernas já perdido de tão molhado, queria fechar os olhos porém não encontrava em si forças para fazê-lo e menos ainda para desobedecer as ordens que recebera.

"Kara" Gemeu ao se penetrar com dois dedos. Seu corpo rebolando em seus dedos por vontade própria, suas estocadas aumentando a velocidade ao ouvi-la gemer e choramingar frustrada, seu orgasmo se aproximando rápido demais. No entanto, não ia parar, não podia.

"Kara!" Gemeu alto ao sentir seu orgasmo explodir, seu corpo tremendo sobre o da mais nova, sua essência escorrendo para o abdômen da garota.

"Cat." Quase não ouviu seu nome sendo sussurrado, mas ao olhar para a face de sua assistente sentiu seu corpo se excitar novamente em uma velocidade absurda.

O azul claro já tão familiar daqueles olhos havia sumido, dando lugar a um azul mais escuro, quase imperceptível, tomado pela pupila dilatada, desejo, fome, luxúria emanando daquele olhar; como se estivesse sendo devorada sem precisar ser tocada.

Não aguentando mais, se levantou e tirou a calcinha jogando no chão, subiu até estar a cima do rosto, tendo cuidado para não apoiar seu peso em cima dos braços presos da mais nova, desceu e se ajoelhou, poucos centímetros acima da boca rosada. Puxou os longos cabelos loiros para trás e quase em um rosnado ordenou "Chupa!" e sentou na boca da garota.

Kara não perdeu tempo algum em devorar Cat, que já estava ensopada novamente, sua língua descendo e subindo por toda a extensão do sexo, se demorando um pouco mais toda vez que chegava na entrada ou no clitóris, para fazer movimentos circulares. Seu corpo todo estava em estado de êxtase com o sabor que preenchia sua boca, os aromas de sexo, suor e algo unicamente d _elas_ que impregnavam o quarto, a pele macia das coxas ao redor de sua face; seus sentidos estavam prestes a entrar em curto-circuito se não fizesse Cat gozar logo.

Determinada a se manter submissa e fazer o melhor de si, penetrou Cat com sua língua em um movimento rápido, esticando ao máximo possível. Usando sua super-velocidade começou a mexer sua língua a ponto de parecer vagamente com um vibrador; fazendo assim sua chefe dar um grito de prazer e agarrar a cabeceira da cama em apoio. O que nenhuma das duas esperava era que Cat gozasse tão forte a ponto de ter uma ejaculação feminina. Seu corpo todo tremendo com espasmos fortes, suas mãos apertando com toda força a cabeceira, um grito de prazer passando por seus lábios enquanto Kara não parava de beber todo seu líquido; não tinha noção como a garota ainda não tinha se sufocado.

Kara por sua vez estava aproveitando, seus olhos fechados, tentando direcionar o máximo possível todo aquele gozo para sua boca para conseguir respirar em algum momento, Cat gemia e gritava como nunca, seu corpo tremendo, Kara tinha sorte de ter super-força assim não se machucaria caso Cat caísse em cima de si.

Ao sentir seus braços cedendo, inclinou o corpo para o lado e caiu na cama, por pouco errando o corpo da mais nova. Com os olhos fechados tentou recuperar o fôlego e respirar normalmente, seu coração parecia que ia bater para fora de seu peito, seu corpo ainda tremia um pouco e suas pernas pareciam gelatina. Ao virar o rosto e observar o estado de sua secretária não pode deixar de rir baixo. Kara estava com os olhos fechados, um enorme sorriso brincava em seus lábios, cabelo e seios estavam parcialmente cobertos com o gozo de Cat, enquanto sua face e pescoço estavam completamente molhados, sua respiração ainda pesada e desregulada, porém parecia estar muito feliz com o ocorrido e nem um pouco incomodada com o estado de seu corpo.

"Acho que você vai precisar de um banho, Kara." Comentou ainda observando cada movimento.

"Hm, também acho." Passou a língua pelos lábios ainda degustando do sabor de sua chefe.

"Você é uma boa menina, Kara Danvers. Talvez ganhe uma recompensa no banho dessa vez."

Por um momento tinha esquecido completamente de sua própria excitação, mas ao ouvir a palavra recompensa sentiu seu sexo pulsar dolorosamente precisando de alívio.

Provando que o seu nome tinha tudo a ver sua personalidade, Cat engatinhou lentamente até Kara, ficando de quatro por cima de seu corpo e desatando seus pulsos com calma. Examinando os olhos azuis que lhe observavam com toda atenção, resolveu que podia ajudá-la a se limpar um pouco e num impulso começou a passar a língua pelo rosto embaixo do seu. Bochechas, lábios, pálpebras, testa, até o pescoço e topo dos seios; limpou o máximo que pôde, provando de si mesma.

"Cat…" Kara gemeu mexendo as pernas em desconforto, seu corpo todo pegando fogo e só piorando com aquela língua passando por sua pele.

"Tudo bem. Vou te soltar e vamos para o banho. Lá eu cuido do seu desconforto, Supergirl." Sussurrou antes de dar uma última lambida nos lábios rosados e engatinhar para o pé da cama, desamarrando os tornozelos macios. "Venha." Estendeu uma mão ao se levantar, a câmera filmando tudo na cama completamente esquecida.

Kara prontamente aceitou e ainda de mãos dadas seguiu para uma porta um pouco a esquerda da entrada; culpava seu nervosismo por não ter notado a segunda porta antes; e adentrou um banheiro elegante apesar de só conter o básico: uma pia branca com um pequeno gabinete abaixo de madeira com a pintura branca desgastada, as paredes todas em um azul acinzentado bem claro, o box com portas de vidro tinha as duas paredes de paralelepípedos de porcelana brancos e o chão de pastilhas também brancas, todos os detalhes como torneiras, chuveiro, puxadores e pegadores, porta-toalhas e borda do espelho oval eram na cor cobre dando o toque elegante e contribuindo para o estilo mais vintage.

Cat tirou sua lingerie sem rodeios e abriu o gabinete embaixo da pia, se levantando segundos depois com um strap on preto. Os olhos de Kara se arregalaram ao ver o tamanho do brinquedo nas mãos tão delicadas de sua chefe; deveria ter no mínimo 18cm e grosso, não a ponto de machucar, mas com certeza o maior que já teve dentro de si.

"Cat" Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem ao ver a mais velha colocando o brinquedo em sua cintura. Seu sexo já se contraia novamente, podia sentir sua essência escorrendo por suas pernas.

"Mãos na pia, Kara." Ordenou dando espaço para que chegasse mais perto. Não perdeu tempo em agarrá-la pela cintura e se posicionar por trás, o brinquedo deslizando por entre as pernas da mais nova, roçando seu sexo e fazendo-lhe gemer levemente. Com um movimento de vai e vem de seu quadril, ficou na ponta dos pés para pressionar o strap on no sexo da heroína e chegar perto de seu ouvido. "O quanto você quer gozar, Kara?" Sussurrou puxando com os dentes a pele do ombro a sua frente.

"Muito, muito mesmo. Faço qualquer coisa." Disse olhando no espelho seus corpos nus.

"Então faça tudo o que eu mandar. No entanto, quero que você veja tudo e quero poder olhar seu rosto, vamos mudar de lugar." Se afastou ouvindo um pequeno choramingo. "Paciência, querida." Foi até a porta e fechou, revelando um enorme espelho. "Venha cá."

Kara parou em frente ao espelho, pôde finalmente ver como estava vermelha; controlar seus poderes a ponto de não se curar imediatamente tinha valido a pena. Sentiu as mãos delicadas passeando por suas costas, indo para a barriga e subindo por seus braços, seus dedos se entrelaçando até Cat posicionar suas palmas na superfície gelada do espelho. As mesmas mãos então desceram para sua cintura, lhe puxando um pouco para trás. Pés dando um leve empurrão nos seus pedindo silenciosamente para que abrisse mais as pernas. E então, lá estava de novo, a ponta gelada do strap on roçando seu sexo, todavia, dessa vez podia ver quando o brinquedo estava completamente pressionando sua intimidade através do espelho.

Cat fazia seus movimentos com calma, prestando atenção em cada reação no rosto de Kara. Notou quando os olhos dela viram o brinquedo e como ficaram imensamente mais negros e dilatados, seus lábios partindo para respirar, e sem nem perceber começou a seguir o movimento de vai e vem. Cat não quis mais esperar e sem avisos penetrou-a em um único movimento, o gemido de ambas quebrando o silêncio. Manteve um ritmo lento e forte, aproveitando a sensação do strap pressionando seu clitóris com cada investida e do corpo que segurava com firmeza tremendo por baixo de seus dedos.

Kara estava sendo torturada do jeito mais gostoso possível, porém ainda era uma tortura. Seu corpo tremia, suas mãos começaram a abrir e fechar sobre a superfície do espelho tentando achar algo para segurar, para se ater a realidade.

"Por favor. Por favor." Implorava, não aguentando mais, seu corpo tão quente e quase sem forças.

"Olhe para mim." Comanda em um tom de voz baixo e no mesmo instante olhos azuis quase negros conectaram com os seus igualmente escuros de excitação. "Veja como seu corpo fica lindo quando a minha mercê. Seus seios subindo e descendo com nossos movimentos, seu abdômen se contraindo" Usou suas mãos para tocar cada parte do corpo que mencionava. "…Como eu te preencho completamente." Os olhos da garota acompanhavam os movimentos de suas mãos, sua respiração cada vez mais pesada e os gemidos aumentando até se fixarem no pequena parte preta que conseguia enxergar do dildo entrando e saindo de seu sexo. "Mas mais importante, olhe como minhas mãos ficam ótimas em seu corpo, como ficamos espetaculares juntas." Pontuou suas palavras com uma mão se direcionando um seio e o massageando e a outra tocando levemente o clitoris inchado e rosado.

"Olhe para nós Kara, não acha que combinamos?" Cat não sabia de onde todas as palavras vinham, mas estava tão entrelaçada pela imagem quanto Kara e mesmo sabendo que tais palavras poderiam mudar tudo entre elas, não conseguia encontrar coragem para negar tudo como algo do momento. Além de saber muito bem do perigo que correria por se envolver com alguém com tantos inimigos, na maioria aliens com poderes.

Balançando a cabeça levemente voltou ao momento e conectando seus olhares, acelerou suas estocadas, gemendo junto com a mais nova, seus olhares nunca desviando, seus dedos reproduzindo em Kara os movimentos do dildo em seu clitóris.

"Não aguento mais Cat, eu não… eu não." Mas não conseguia terminar a frase, seu corpo a ponto de explodir, suas pernas tremendo, seu sexo se contraindo no brinquedo, e a intensidade do olhar que trocavam era tão forte que não existia a possibilidade de aguentar mais um minuto.

"Então não se segure, goze pra mim, Kara." E naquele momento tudo sumiu e só as duas existiam, o orgasmo tomando seus corpos numa explosão arrebatadora a ponto de irem parar no chão, tremendo e gemendo, corpos cobertos de suor. Kara se moveu para o lado tirando seu peso de cima de Cat que seguiu seus movimentos, strap on ainda dentro de si tentou regular sua respiração mas mal conseguia pensar, muito menos ordenar que seus pulmões se expandissem o suficiente para respirar direito. Cat estava tendo a mesma dificuldade, mas passou seu braço em volta da cintura da mais nova e deu beijos castos em suas costas e nuca.

"Kara?" Cat chamou com a voz baixa, parecia que a garota tinha apagado. "Kara, vou tirar o brinquedo, pode ser que sinta algum desconforto." Avisou e recebendo um aceno como afirmação tirou lentamente, ouvindo-a grunhir baixo com o movimento.

"Acho que você me arruinou, Cat Grant." Murmurou virando e encarando os lindos olhos cor de mel, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Questionou curiosa, tendo uma ideia do que aquilo poderia significar.

"Que não sei se algum dia vou encontrar alguém com a mesma capacidade de me levar para outro mundo como você acabou de fazer. Ou se quero encontrar." Adicionou tão baixo que Cat quase não ouviu.

"Talvez eu não queira que encontre." Soltou em um suspiro. Pronto. Tinha dito. Agora era lidar com as consequências de suas escolhas. Mas ao notar o enorme sorriso direcionado para si, olhos azuis brilhando com algo que tinha medo de nomear, pensou que talvez as consequências não seriam tão difíceis de lidar com alguém para ajudar, uma super heroína ainda por cima.

* * *

A/N: Espero que tenha sido do agrado de vocês pessoinhas. Desculpa mesmo a demora, mas entre construir maquetes e fazer o projeto de interiores de uma casa de dois andares e um apartamento eu meio que me atrasei com essa one-shot. No entanto minha férias começam em algumas semanas e pretendo me dedicar as minha fics, então esperem ouvir de mim novamente aqui e no fandom de SQ em Julho :3

Qualquer dúvida, momento solitário precisando de um abraço, ou só querendo alguém pra jogar conversa fora só mandar MP ou me chamar no tumblr onde tbm sou L.

Até logo :3


End file.
